The Kidon
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: Tony and Ziva find themselves needing help. Because sometimes, even assassins need saving. (Alternate Universe)
1. Chapter 1

_**Because sometimes, even assassins need saving.**_

Anthony DiNozzo Junior loved Paris. Not as much as he loved Spain, but how could you not love Paris? It was full of culture, food and love. He and his wife Ziva visited Paris often, but it was normally for business, which meant as few days as possible. This time however, they were here for themselves. As he stood on their hotel balcony he smiled. They were long overdue for a break and he was looking forward to spending it in his second favorite city.

"Are you done staring?" Ziva called and Tony turned to look at her.

His smile got wider as she approached him, her blue dress swishing against her tan legs. "I'll never be done staring, Sweet Cheeks." She rolled her eyes before stopping in front of him. "Ready for dinner?" He asked softly as she leaned up to kiss his lips. He gave a groan as they pulled apart. She smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him to the door. _That _would have to wait for later.

They made their way through the hotel lobby, her arm looped through his. The front desk staff nodded at them as they passed by. They were regulars here, not to mention good tippers, so the staff was familiar with them. Stepping outside the door man flagged down a taxi for them. Tony looked at Ziva and she jerked her head at the sidewalk.

"Thanks, but we'll walk."

The door man nodded. "Have a good evening Sir."

The restaurant they were headed to was only a few blocks away and he had seen Ziva run a mile in heels before, so he knew it would be no problem for her. Plus it gave them a chance to take their time getting there. Once they reached the restaurant they were seated almost immediately.

Tony pulled Ziva's chair out for her and had just sat down when the waiter walked up. "Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. DiNardo." They both smiled. "It's been awhile since we've seen you!"

"Yes it has." Ziva replied as she tucked her napkin in her lap.

"Are we here on business or pleasure this time?"

"Pleasure. No business this go around." Tony said and Ziva shot him a smirk before opening her menu.

"Would you like a wine menu tonight?"

"Please." The waiter nodded and left them to peruse their menus. "I don't know why you bother looking," Tony said to his wife. "You always get the same thing."

"I know what I like." She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, making him chuckle.

After they had ordered and the wine had been poured Ziva excused herself to go to the ladies room. When she got back there was a box sitting on top of her napkin. She stared at it as she sat down. She looked at Tony, who simply pretended he didn't see her questioning look. After taking a sip of wine he spoke. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Her mouth curled into a smile as she untied the ribbon and lifted the cover off the box. He watched as her eyes lit up and she looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"Now I know you're forgetful Zi, but even you should remember it's your birthday next week."

"Yes but it is not next week."

"No, but we'll be back at work. And I know how much you hate mixing business with pleasure." He watched as she lifted the necklace out of the box.

"Well the one time I did, I met you and look what happened."

Tony clutched a hand to his chest. "Ouch, that hurt!" He reached forward and took a hold of her hand. "Do you like it?"

She turned to him, her brown eyes meeting his green ones. "I _love_ it." She leaned forward to give him a kiss.

He had purchased a Star of David necklace a few months ago when they had stopped in Israeli to see her family. The necklace was gold, with diamonds on the points. Her first Star of David had broken during one of their work trips almost six months before and he knew how much she missed it.

Soon their food arrived and they settled into a comfortable silence. Two bottles of wine, a steak and a bowl of pasta later they flagged down a taxi to cart them back to their hotel. Tony guided his wife to the elevator, smiling as she leaned into his side. Between the jet lag and wine they would both sleep well tonight.

Ziva headed into the bathroom to change and emerged a few minutes later wearing pajama pants and a camisole. Tony stood on the balcony for a few more minutes before making his way to the bed. As he crawled under the covers Ziva moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest. He pressed a kiss to her temple before telling her goodnight.

-.-.-.-

They spent the next several days going to museums, art galleries and wandering around the city. They had been to Paris enough that they didn't need to see the major tourist attractions. Over the years Tony had encouraged Ziva's appreciation of art.

Today they had found their way to a small gallery hidden away from the large crowds. Except for a few other people, they pretty much had the exhibit to themselves. He had just finished looking at a sculpture and looked up to locate his wife.

He found her staring at a painting that was as tall as the room and at least ten feet wide. He slowly made his way over, being careful to not disturb her. He stopped next to her and looked at the painting. The canvas was covered in shades of red, orange and yellow. While he didn't know what the painting was about, he was more interested in what she thought.

"What do you see?" His voice came out softly, as to not distract the other people in the room.

"Sunset." She whispered and something in her voice caught his attention. He turned to look at her, surprised to find tears filling her eyes. "It…reminds me of…" her voice trailed off.

Tony turned back to the painting. "The sunset over Israel."

"Yes." Her voice came out like a rush of air. She nodded her head and turned to look at him. He turned towards her and slipped his hand into hers. "Yes."

"You miss it." She nodded and he gave her a smile. "We'll go back soon."

"Promise?"

He nodded and pulled her into him. She clutched his shirt and rested her head on his chest. They stood there for awhile, staring at the painting. Eventually they pulled apart and left the exhibit.

-.-.-.-

It was their last day in Paris when he received the text. They were wandering through one of the parks when his phone dinged. Ziva cast a look at him as he stopped to read the message.

"Well?"

Tony exited out of the text then looked at his wife. "How does Washington DC sound?"

She smirked. "Like a challenge." He chuckled as he pulled her in for a kiss. Breaking apart she looked up at him. "And you know how much I love a challenge."

"Isn't that why you married me?" She gave a laugh before looping her arm through his so they could finish their walk before heading to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in their room they worked together to pack their bags. "Zi, have you seen the passports?" Four blue passports were placed on the bed and he gave her a wink. "Think we should call your Father?" He called as she entered the bathroom.

"Probably," She replied. "He has not heard from us recently." A few minutes later he could hear her speaking Hebrew into her cell phone. He watched as she paced between the bathroom and bedroom, placing things in their bags, talking quickly on the phone.

Eli hadn't been thrilled when Tony had come to him for his blessing in asking Ziva to marry him. He had never truly been a fan of Tony. But Eli knew his daughter well. He knew how much she loved Tony and he knew that she would say yes, no matter what her Father said.

Ziva re-entered the room again, holding the phone out to her husband. "He wants to speak to you." Tony nodded as he took the phone.

"Shalom Eli,"

"Shalom Anthony, how is Paris?"

"It's good, I just wish we had more time here."

"Ah, the work of an agent is never done. Ziva tells me you are heading to DC."

"Yes."

"How long has it been since you were in America?" Tony thought back to his days in the US. After college he had headed straight to London, where his Mother had been born. Eventually he found himself in Israel, connecting with Mossad. His Father had passed about four years ago, which was the last time he had been on that side of the ocean.

"Four years ago, at my Father's funeral." Ziva glanced at her husband as she placed his shirts in his suitcase.

"Well hopefully this task will not keep you too long. Be careful my son, take care of her for me." Tony glanced up at his wife, who was watching him with a smile on her face.

"I always do sir. Shalom."

Ziva made her way to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And you say he doesn't like you."

Tony chuckled. "I think he's starting to warm up to me." He ran his hands up her back.

"I would hope so, after two years of marriage."

Tony placed a kiss on her cheek. "We ready?"

Ziva looked around the room, nodding. "I believe so."

"Well, andiamo bambina!" Ziva chuckled as they grabbed their bags and headed to the lobby.

-.-.-.-

Being frequent flyers they passed through security and customs in no time. Ziva, being the over planner always preferred having plenty of time in the airport. It was something Tony had been forced to adapt to, since he got bored easily. Today they had almost two hours before their plane was scheduled to take off.

Now as they sat in the waiting area, Tony grumbled. "I hate sitting."

Ziva looked up from her book. "Go wander around."

"It's not like I haven't _seen_ this airport before." He replied, his voice low.

Ziva smirked as she turned the page and Tony studied her. Those who met her on the street would never guess what she did for a living, and those who knew her often thought Tony was lying when he talked about how relaxed she had become over the years.

When they met, she had been quite easy to agitate, which wasn't surprising considering her childhood. As she had gotten older and their relationship had progressed, she had learned ways to calm herself.

Recently she had taken up yoga, which Tony found entertaining. He would often sit and watch as she practiced. In a way, seeing her calm, made him calm as well. But today his boredom eventually got the best of him. He stood up and she watched as he wandered off.

Finally it was time to board the plane. Ziva once again opened her book then gave Tony a pat on the leg as he put his headphones on. Being a self proclaimed film buff, he would be watching movies the whole flight. Most people didn't understand how someone who normally couldn't sit still managed to sit through a movie. But that was Tony. Ziva was just happy there was something to keep him occupied.

-.-.-.-

"Zi, wake up. We're here." Tony watched as she blinked her eyes and stretched. Looking down she noticed he had placed a blanket over her and had tucked her book into her bag.

She smiled at him as people around them began to stand, ready to exit the plane. Ziva reached forward and wrapped her fingers around his arm. "You ready?" He simply smiled back.

"When am I not Sweet cheeks?" She rolled her eyes and stood. His confidence was something that always amazed her. Though at times annoying, it was a quality that not only made him a good partner but a good husband.

They both nodded to the pilot as they exited the plane. As they walked Ziva glanced over her shoulder. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone watching them. She didn't bother to tell Tony, because he would simply tell her 'There's people everywhere Zi, you're just being paranoid.' But as they walked and the crowd around them began to thin, she noticed two men in trench coats walking along not far behind them.

-.-.-.-  
**One of my reviews for the first chapter asked why they were called Mr. and Mrs. DiNardo. Just to clarify, Tony and Ziva work undercover for Mossad. So their alter ego is DiNardo. Hope that clears up any confusion!**


	3. Chapter 3

They hadn't checked any bags so Tony knew something was up when Ziva began to move towards the baggage claim. He glanced around once she stopped amongst the other passengers.

"What's up?"

"Did you see them?" She asked before glancing over her shoulder once more.

"Hmm?" Tony murmured as he watched the luggage carrousel start to move.

"Our shadows."

He had felt like someone was following them, but he hadn't been sure. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. He pressed a kiss to her head before speaking into her ear. "How many?"

"Two men, trench coats."

"What's with the trench coats?" He asked and she gave an anxious chuckle. "Did we set off any flags?" He asked as he pretended to scratch his ear. They hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

"Not that I'm aware of." That meant someone had sent them. The people around them were starting to press forward. "Embassy?"

"How far?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Think we can make it out?" He asked as he scanned the crowd.

"We have before."

Tony nodded. "We'll move when the crowd goes in, hopefully they'll lose us."

"Ditch the bags?" Ziva asked. They always carried anything important on them, just in case.

"Only if we need to. You know how much I love my ties." Ziva smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

"Love you."

Tony's eyes softened. "Love you too Sweet Cheeks."

Ziva watched as the two men's view became obstructed by the crowd of people attempting to grab their luggage. She quickly moved in between bodies, Tony right behind her. Within a matter of moments they were outside, searching for a cab.

They found one and right as Tony shut the cab door, the two men appeared on the sidewalk. Ziva watched one of them pulled out his cell phone as the cab drove off.

"Tell him to drop us off two blocks away from the Embassy." Tony nodded and leaned forward to speak to the driver. Leaning back he watched Ziva type a text on her phone.

_Change in plans. Pick up two blocks from home._

Within a matter of minutes of being dropped off a black suv pulled up alongside them. They both climbed into the vehicle. Once the door shut the driver turned to look at them. "Officers, shalom."

Ziva nodded hello. "Drive Aviv."

The man nodded as Tony spoke. "You'll have to excuse her, she's a little paranoid."

"We were being followed Tony, I think that is an excuse for being paranoid."

"It might have been nothing."

"I'd rather not take chances."

Aviv glanced in the rearview mirror. "Officer Bashan has been alerted to your arrival. He will meet with you once we arrive."

"Todah." Ziva said, and made one more glance over her shoulder.

-.-.-.-

"You have no idea who they were?"

Ziva shook her head. "We did not engage them." She rubbed her forehead as she paced.

"Have we been compromised?" Tony asked from his spot on the couch.

"I do not know. When is your mission?"

"Tomorrow." Tony glanced up at his wife. "Zi, sit down. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

"Yes, please calm yourself Officer DiNozzo. It was probably nothing."

Ziva shook her head. "Two men followed us through the airport. They weren't waiting outside. They were waiting _inside_."

Officer Bashan crossed his arms as he leaned against his desk. "Go on."

"That means that they not only knew when our flight would arrive, but they intended to intercept us in the building." She looked at Bashan. "Inside we have no way of claiming asylum. Once we were outside, we had a greater chance of making it here."

Tony frowned. "She's got a point."

Ziva finally sat down next to Tony. "I smell a mouse."

"Rat."

"Whatever. Point is, I think we've been compromised." She paused. "By someone inside Mossad." Tony glanced at her, worry in his eyes.

Officer Bashan narrowed his eyes. "Be careful with your words Officer DiNozzo. You don't want to go crying wolf."

"We should call my Father."

Bashan shook his head. "No. Let us look into this. If things start to come up, then we will contact the Director."

"And our mission?" Tony asked.

"We will change where you are staying. Otherwise, proceed as normal." He glanced at Ziva who still didn't look convinced. "I'm sure it was nothing Ziva. You know how closely we are monitored these days."

Ziva nodded. "Of course."

"Now, Aviv will take you to your hotel. Good luck on your mission." The two of them stood up. Tony gave him a nod as they exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Once in their hotel room Tony and Ziva situated themselves on the bed and spread out the papers Bashan had given them earlier that day. Their newest mission was one that had never been attempted before. Normally their targets were in areas like Africa, Pakistan or Afghanistan. But this time, he was in America.

"This is going to be interesting." Ziva mused as she looked at the photo of their target. Tony didn't reply as he read over the info sheet.

Their target was the ring leader of an underground terrorist cell in DC. Since he came to the states almost five years ago he had acquired five supporters. Their mission was to eliminate the ring leader and gather up everyone else, turning them over to the Israeli embassy.

"So what do you think?" Tony asked as he leaned back against the head board.

"We know where he lives and works," Ziva answered. "Do we want to take them by storm or do it slowly?" As Tony took a moment to think Ziva sat up straight, stretching her back.

"If we can get him alone, we can get his contacts from him. After we take care of him we send a message saying he needs to meet with everyone. When they get there, we take them." Tony said.

Ziva nodded. "Sounds good to me. You don't think it's too many?"

Tony smirked. "Sweet Cheeks I've seen you take out solders with your bare hands. These guys are amateurs. We'll be fine." Ziva nodded and took the papers to the bathroom. Tony watched as she lit a match and placed them in the trashcan. Once they were burned she flushed the paper down the toilet.

Making her way back to him, she crawled across the bed and snuggled up to his side. She sighed as his hand slipped into her hair and he played with her curls. After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "You thinking about earlier?"

Tony nodded. "You really think there's a leak in Mossad?"

Ziva bit her lip. "I can't be sure. I just have this…feeling."

Tony chuckled. "That's your gut Zi. I told you it was a thing." She rolled her eyes. After a few more moments of silence he looked down at her. "What are you thinking about now?"

"When we first met." She answered softly. Tony smiled remembering that day.

-.-.-.-

_Tony studied the crowd around him as he wandered through the streets of Tel Aviv. He had been in Israel for close to a week now. The first few days he had spent wandering the city. Now he needed to accomplish what he came here to do, speak to the Director of Mossad._

_Hearing a commotion ahead of him he picked up his pace. He found a crowd forming on a corner. Everyone watched as two men fought in the middle of the street. Tony was wondering if someone was going to intervene when a young woman stepped forward. She was dressed similar to one of the men, so they must have been together._

_Tony watched as she moved towards her opponent. She kicked his legs out from underneath him before pinning him to the ground. Tony noticed that she applied pressure to a point on his neck, causing him to go unconscious. Looking at the crowd around her, she shouted something in Hebrew and the crowd slowly started to break apart. While everyone walked away, Tony moved forward. "That was impressive." _

_Officer Ziva David looked up to see Tony standing a few feet away from her. He was dressed in khaki pants and a white long sleeved shirt, with aviators sitting on his face. While he easily stood out, thanks to his skin tone, she could tell he was doing his best to blend in._

"_What was?" She replied as she checked the weapon that sat on her hip. She glanced at her fellow officers as they dragged the man away._

"_The way you took down that guy. I don't know many men, much less women who can do that."_

"_Well that's not surprising, seeing as you are American." She replied with a smirk._

_Tony chuckled. "So I'm guessing you're not Israeli army, judging by your get up." Ziva was dressed in cargo pants and a simple black t-shirt. When she didn't reply he continued. "That leaves only two choices."_

"_Oh? And those would be?"_

"_Private contractor or Mossad." She studied him for a moment before placing her sunglasses on her face. "I'm guessing Mossad." He said quietly._

"_You are correct." She heard someone call her name and she glanced over her shoulder. "What's your name?"_

"_Anthony DiNozzo. My friends call me Tony." Ziva's mouth turned in a small smile and she made a humming noise. "What's yours?"_

"_I'll leave that to you to figure out." She then took off at a jog towards the other officers. Tony couldn't help but smile as he watched her go._

-.-.-.-

Tony looked down and smiled when he realized his wife had fallen asleep. He slipped out of the bed, placing a kiss on her forehead. He wrote a quick note and placed it on the pillow, letting her know he had gone out and would be back soon.

As he stepped out of the hotel, he pulled his coat tighter around his body. One good thing about Israel was their winters were more like spring time in America. One thing he hadn't missed in the US was the dreariness that came with winter. He stood on the sidewalk for a moment before picking a direction to walk in.

It felt strange to be back on US soil. After so many years away he was used to foreign languages, the sometimes exotic food and the way that each country felt different. Whenever he and Ziva went somewhere, especially in the Middle East, he would get looks because he was obviously American. But he had always been good at adapting, and he prided himself on being able to prove to people there was more to him than the country he came from.

Rounding a corner he thought about his path to where he was today. When he left college for London he hadn't been one hundred percent sure what he was going to do. Things changed when he got the news of his best friend's passing. It was almost as if his mind did a 180. He knew right then and there what needed to be done. So he headed to Israel, intent on seeking out the Mossad office. But as luck would have it, he ran into Ziva long before he ever had to face Eli David. He knew if it wasn't for Ziva, he wouldn't be where he was today.

_Everything happens for a reason._ That was something his Mother used to say to him. After she died, he had stopped believing it. Until he met Ziva.

By now he had made it to the reflecting pool at the Lincoln Memorial. He stopped and watched as the sun set over DC. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. But with his wife at his side, he knew they could accomplish anything.


End file.
